


Forty- eighth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Dressed/Undressed, Frottage, M/M, NC- 17 GIF inside!, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy straddles Dean's lap and gets them off. That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty- eighth

**Author's Note:**

> Forty- eighth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on crazylittlethingcalledwincest on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Enjoy :)

 

He’s sitting on Dean’s lap, butt naked, achingly hard and panting. The rough denim of his brother’s jeans feels weird against the tender skin of Sammy’s inner thighs, too scratchy, but it makes him even harder.

Dean’s taken out his dick, thicker than Sam’s own and cut, leaking at the tip.

“Come on, Sammy! Ride me, rub your dick against mine, baby. Feels good, yeah?”

Dean’s voice is almost hoarse and lower than usual, his mouth open and wet against Sammy’s pulse point. The sensation makes him shudder and buck his hips, tighten his hand around their both cocks.

“Show me how much you want it, baby, let me see. Fuck your hand, Sammy, fuck yes, like this!”

And Sam moans, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, his cock rubbing against Dean’s. Only two, three more trusts and then he’s coming, shooting hot ropes of come all over his brother’s chest and dick.

Dean’s name on his lips always sounds like a prayer and it’s the single thing that pushes Dean over the edge in no time.


End file.
